Our Father
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: AU - Instead of going into wrestling, Ted goes into the ministry. Based off the comments he made saying he thought about joining the ministry. Warnings: Strong religious content! And perhaps a lot of sacriligious goings on. Includes pairing of Cody/Randy
1. Chapter 1

"Congrats man," Cody said as he began walking down the aisle of the church from his seat in the back pew.

Father Ted DiBiase glanced up from his bowl of communion wafers that he was currently putting away to the person who just spoke to him. He thought he knew the voice, but it couldn't be. There was no possible way that it could be… But it was. "Cody?"

Cody was nearly up to the altar, grinning from ear to ear. "It's me."

"What on _earth_ are you doing here?" Ted began removing all his outer wear, placing his things on the table before him.

"I couldn't possibly miss your first service as an ordained priest, now could I? No way in hell, man, not after the way you've been talking about it. I can't think of anyone else that would be so excited to become a priest. Not that I know any other priests, but you, man, you _wanted_ it."

"Thank you." Ted's statement and smile were totally and utterly genuine. He looked back out amongst the pews, and his smile grew when he spotted his parents. They must have been sitting in the back next to Cody and encouraged him to go up and speak to Ted.

They stood up when they saw Ted looking out at them.

"How come I didn't see you during communion?" Ted asked Cody.

"Aren't you supposed to go to confession before receiving communion?"

"Do you have things to confess?"

"You don't know the half of it," Cody said with an added wink. "I'm a twenty-five year old gay man and a professional wrestler, what do you think?"

Ted's parents were now standing next to Cody. "You held a great mass, just like I knew you would," Ted Sr. told him, a proud smile on his face. "It sounded wonderful."

"Well, I _have_ held a service before. I had to move up the ranks and all that…" Ted said with a blush.

"Don't be so modest, son! You should be proud of yourself!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, your mother and I were going to get some breakfast. Were you interested in coming? You too, Cody."

"Sure," Ted told him. "Just let me finish cleaning up here, get changed into something… less priestly, and then we'll be set. You know where I live, just give me a call and meet me outside when you're there."

"All right," Ted's mum said. With that, they left the two men to talk as they exited the church.

"Isn't that what altar boys and deacons are for?" Cody asked as Ted drained out the communion wine and cleaned out the goblet. "Why do you gotta do all the shit jobs?"

"Because I'm the new guy. Pretty simple, really."

"Oh, they do that kind of thing in the church, too?"

"Sure do."

"So, do you live here?" Cody apparently wasn't calling it quit with the questions.

"Yeah, right there in the first pew with Jesus watching over me as I sleep," Ted returned playfully.

"Haha, very funny. At least you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Just because I'm now an ordained Roman Catholic priest doesn't mean I'm not the same Teddy you've always known and loved."

"Isn't that sweet? So, you didn't answer me. You living here with the others?"

"Yeah, in the rectory attached to this place. Well, ok, actually, not quite yet. I will be soon, I'm just in the process of moving in. Even though I liked my little apartment, this comes with the territory."

"Can I go with you? Check out your digs and all that?"

"My digs?" Cody just shrugged. "Well, really, there's not much to see there. Just some boxes is all, really."

"So? I want to see where you've been living."

"If you insist. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"All right, then. Let's go out there," Ted said, pointing to the back exit. "I'm just up the street, so I normally walk there."

"That's fine," Cody replied.

The two exited the church and headed across the path to the sidewalk which led them to Ted's apartment. It was a pretty plain looking building, some bushes out in the front, but other than that it was… boring. They headed into the building and Ted turned towards the stairs. "It's only one flight…" he explained, as though taking the stairs would be a problem.

"I'm not complaining."

They reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the door number 27. Ted got his key and stuck that into the lock.

"So, when exactly do you get to move in with the big dogs?"

"The big dogs? As in the other Fathers?"

"Yeah. You know, I bet they have big gay ass orgies and shit over there."

"Cody! Father Liam is 70 years old! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" Ted exclaimed, cringing at the thought.

"He'd just watch, then," Cody amended.

Ted punched Cody in the arm. "Don't be an ass."

"Hey, you're a fucking priest, you can't punch people."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. Then I can go and confess all my sins and be absolved of everything."

"Why don't you do me, then?" Cody asked, winking at Ted and running a hand up his arm.

Ted grinned at Cody's teasing. What a ham. "Maybe because I don't _want_ to do you."

"Whatever, man. It's your loss. Trust me, I've had loads of guys tell me just what a nice ass I have. Oh, shit, is it _because_ I'm a slut you don't wanna do me? I don't have herpes, or anything."

"We can talk about your potential STDs later, right now, though, we've gotta catch up with my parents."

"Right, sorry, go get changed. You should keep the dog collar, though; it's a good look on you."

Ted left Cody standing in the middle of the pile of boxes while he went into the bedroom where he still had some scattered clothes lying around. He began taking off his shirt and pants as he hollered back, "Has anyone ever told you you're a downright riot?"

"Believe it or not, yeah, people have."

Ted didn't say anything further as he pulled on some jeans and a button down shirt. A light blue one. He couldn't do black, no, he'd never want to wear a black button down again; it was too much like his priest garb.

He headed back out into the joined kitchen/living room space where he saw Cody sprawled out on his old green couch. "You still have this thing?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm gonna do with it once I move, though," Ted told him, his eyes sad. This couch had been his best friend. During high school and college he found himself crashing on it most of the time. But the rectory was already furnished, and he had no real place to put it. And he certainly didn't want to sell it off. But his parents didn't really want it back, either. In fact, they couldn't wait to get it out of their house once Ted moved out so they could finally get themselves a new one. He looked down at Cody lying over the couch and had an idea. "Do you want it?"

"Me? You're giving _me_ your trusty couch? Didn't you name it?"

"No, I didn't name it. Now get up, we have to go meet my parents outside," Ted said, smacking Cody's legs.

"I'm going, I'm going." He swung his legs down so his feet were on the floor, sitting up at the same time. Once he stood, he was immediately being ushered out the door. They went back down the stairs and out the front door where his parents had their car waiting for them.

Ted walked around to the back driver's side while Cody got in the back passenger side seat. They both got inside and shut the doors before buckling their seat belts.

"So, where were we going?" Ted asked.

"I was thinking Monroe's, how does that sound?"

That was Ted's favourite restaurant. They had the best sit down breakfast, lunch and dinner. Of course it sounds great. "Yeah, that works."

"So, I'm surprised you managed to sit through an entire service," Ted said to Cody.

"Oh, please, I was hanging off each and every one of your captivating words," Cody told him. And that was the truth. Although he didn't really care what Ted was saying, as long as he was saying something.

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"No, actually, he really was paying attention to you the entire time," his mother chimed in.

"Thanks, Cody. It really does mean a lot, you being here."

"Man, how could I _not_ come? You're, like, big time now. Next step cardinal, and then, picture this: Pope Ted DiBiase, Jr."

"Yeah, now there's something that'll _never_ happen."

"What are you talking about? I've got big dreams for you."

"Well, you can keep dreaming. I'm quite content being a priest."

"Sure, for now. I mean, right now I'm happy they're giving me an intercontinental title reign, but that's still not the big prize. I want that WWE or world heavyweight championship."

"Cody… Did you just compare being the WWE champion to being the _Pope_?" Ted asked, shocked and amused at the same time.

"Not exactly… Well, maybe a little bit… Ok, so, yeah, I guess I kind of did. But isn't it all about being the big man in charge?"

"Yeah, not really… Like I said, I'm happy with being the big man in charge at my little church."

"Whatever, man."

Ted, Sr. pulled into the gravel parking lot of Monroe's and threw the car into park, which automatically unlocked all the doors. "All right, we're here."

"Great, because I'm starving," Cody declared.

The four went in the door and were greeted before being taken to their seats. They were handed their menus and the waitress asked, "Would you like any coffee or juice to start?"

All four of them wound up getting coffee. Once she left, they started browsing the menu, deciding what they wanted. Cody went with pancakes, eggs over easy, toast, hash browns and bacon, and Ted got the same, only he got his eggs scrambled and went with the sausage instead of bacon. Ted, Sr. got a Spanish omelet and Ted's mum decided on an egg white and tomato and pepper omelet.

Conversation never really slowed, even once their food was delivered. They kept asking Cody how things were going with him and his wrestling career, which had taken off once he joined forces with Randy Orton, DH Smith and eventually Ted's younger brother Brett to form a faction known as The Legacy. And while they had since broken apart, all their careers were going strong. He was currently the IC Champ, and was planning on holding it for some time to come, at least until he dropped it not too long before a match with Randy for the Heavyweight belt, where he would take it from the man who was his former leader. That was the plan, at least.

Since it had been a while, they were also asking about his parents and siblings, all of whom were doing great. "You should give my dad a call. When I told him I was gonna come out here to visit with Ted, he told me that he hadn't talked to you in a while. I asked him why he didn't just call you up, but he shrugged and said 'I dunno,' so you should probably do it, since he never will."

"I'll remember to do that."

Once the bill was placed on the center of the table, Ted, Sr. picked up the bill, and Cody went for his wallet to pay for his own breakfast.

"Put that back," Ted said when Cody tried to hand the cash over to him.

"But—"

"But nothing. We invited you out, we'll pay for it."

"Thanks," Cody told them with a smile, putting the cash back into his wallet.

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Teddy asked Cody.

"I flew. See, a little over 100 years ago, the Wright brothers invented the airplane. Over the years the technology has been improved immensely and people can actually _fly_ from one place to another."

"Really? Wow, I must have been living under a _rock_. I had no idea!" Ted replied just as sarcastically as Cody had said it.

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it? But, really, I flew in yesterday and rented a car and found a hotel in downtown, not too far away from the church, so I just walked there. I figured it was a nice enough day to just go walking…"

"How long you planning on staying?"

"Well, I can't stay for too long. I do have Raw to be at tomorrow. So, I'll probably stay there another night and head out tomorrow morning bright and early. We're only in—"

"You're in Texas tomorrow, right?"

"Why, Teddy, do you watch me on the TV every week?"

"I really only watch it for Brett," Ted teased. "But, yeah, of course I do. I can't pass up seeing my best friend and brother up on the TV every week, now can I? Sure, some of the other guys give me a hard time about it, but my whole family is tied to the business, so most of them understand."

"So, did you guys want us to bring you back to the apartment, or did you want to walk around? What's up?"

Ted looked to Cody, who looked back to him and shrugged. "We'll walk," Ted answered. "Like Cody said, it's a nice day to go walking."

"All right, then. We'll see you two later."

"Bye!"

With that, Ted's parents stood from their seats, pushed their chairs in and walked out of the restaurant.

"We should probably get going."

"Why, do you have some more priestly duties to attend to?"

"I do have a mass later tonight. But we should probably get out of here, since I think the waitresses are giving us nasty looks. Either that or they're checking you out."

"Not like they'd have a chance with me. Girls have cooties."

Ted began laughing. Some of the things that came out of Cody's mouth, man, he wondered why he was friends with the kid sometimes. "Come on, we'll go back to the apartment."

"So, do you get to sit in the confessional booth?" Cody asked once they were outside.

"I do. And, no, I can't tell you what people say."

"Shit, where's the fun in that?"

"It's all confidential. If I told someone—"

"I don't even _know_ these people. Come on, I know there's gotta be _something_ you want to talk about. You must have some amazing stories. It's not like I need names. Just the dirty deeds."

Ted relented and said, "Fine, but nothing until we're back in the apartment. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir! And I'll even tell you some of my good stories, how does that sound? Fair trade?"

"Sure, fair enough."

They walked through the streets, heading back to Ted's place during the humid Mississippi summer. The walk was mostly in silence, only a few scattered comments here and there breaking it. Finally back inside, Ted led Cody up to his room, and they both took seats on the couch.

"So, what was the first confession you got to hear?"

"I haven't gotten to hear that many yet, since I haven't been a Father that long, ya know? But the first one I heard was some little old lady, oh I still can't even believe this one, this little old lady comes into the box and starts to confess about… How she lied to her husband… She told him the dog was… passing gas and making the room stink so bad, but it was really her because she had eaten too much broccoli. Cody, I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face through that one."

"That's the kind of shit you hear in there?" Cody asked through his laughter. "How do you even reply to that?"

"I told her that the Heavenly Father had forgiven her for her over consumption of the offending vegetable. And I think I threw in an order for her to say five Hail Mary's."

"Holy shit, man. That's funny. So, you heard any juicy ones yet?"

"Well, there was one guy that came in yesterday, actually. I know the guy, too, so I was shocked as hell when he started telling me about this one. He starts out talking about how he went out of town on a business trip, and then, while he's out there, picks up a _guy_ at a bar and has sex with him back in his hotel room. Then after, he kicked the guy out and called up his wife and two daughters."

"Shit."

"Shit, indeed. He also said that wasn't the first time he had done that. He told me that every time he goes out on business he winds up sleeping with at least one guy. I feel so bad for his wife and kids, because I can't say anything to them about him."

"Yeah… Wow."

"So, now I think it's time for one of your stories."

"Ok, let's see… How about the one where Randy and I double teamed your brother, him in the back, me—"

"CODY!" Ted yelled, his eyes wide.

"Shit, I'm joking! I wouldn't do that to your brother. And it's not like I'd ever tell you if I did."

"You're such a shit head. Come on, don't give me a heart attack like that."

"Ok. Let's see. I know. There was this time, oh, last month, when I brought this guy back to my room. We were in the middle of fucking, like, I was giving it to him _hard_, his head was all thrown back and he was moaning my name, when all of a sudden, Randy unlocks the room door, I always give him a spare key, just incase, and is like 'Hey, Codeman, we gotta talk!' So, there he is, standing in the door frame, leaving the door fucking wiiiiide open, and there's me and this guy with my dick up his ass for anyone to see.

"So, I'm like, yelling at Randy 'Either get the hell out or get the fuck in here and close the goddamn door!' So, naturally, he came in the room. And he sits down in the chair next to the bed. The other guy is, like, completely speechless, and Randy says, 'Are you gonna finish, or not?' I didn't have a problem fucking this guy with Randy there, not like he's never watched me before, but this guy was pretty hesitant. He wound up leaving, the chicken shit."

"Have I ever told you that you've only gotten cruder as the years go by? Really, it amazes me."

"Nah, I've only gotten cruder since you told me you were actually really gonna do the priest thing. I'm shocked you still manage to put up with me."

"I am, too."

"But, let's face it; you wouldn't be able to get by without me."

"Yeah, sure. So, that actually happened to you? What did he have to talk to you about that was so important?"

"Some angle idea for our upcoming storyline together. You know the one where I go for his belt? It was just in the works at that point. It was certainly the strangest talk I've never had with him, since I was sitting on the bed, completely naked… Before we got started I even had to go throw out the used condom… I mean, yeah, me and him have fucked before, but—"

"Wait, you and Randy…?"

"Didn't I tell you, dude? I lost my virginity to him when I was fourteen."

"He's five years older than you!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I guess I just forgot…"

What Cody didn't say to Ted was that he always wished it had been _him_ that had the chance to take his virginity. He could envision them together so well. If Ted had been his first, it would have been so sweet. Not that it wasn't great with Randy, because it was, and he didn't regret it in the least bit, but he could just see himself with Ted down at the edge of the pond in the back yard of his parents' house, kissing, making love to one another.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if _you_ were in the WWE with me," Cody said, changing the subject. "You'd probably be there keeping me in check. But, man, think about it. We could have been tag champs, and I bet you would have been in Legacy with us instead of DH."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Oh, please. You said it before: wrestling's in your blood. You would have been a natural. But you chose God."

"Nah. God chose me. This was my calling, Cody."

"I can imagine, though, can't I?"

"Of course. Sometimes I think about it too, but I know in my heart that I made the right decision going into the clergy. Sometimes I'll think about what we could have done together, shoot, we could have taken the wrestling world by storm. But not now. This is what I've chosen to do with my life, and I plan on being with the church for the rest of my life."

"Whatever floats your boat. How'll you be able to handle that whole celibacy thing, though?"

"Worked pretty well for me up to this point in my life."

"No fucking way! You're seriously still a virgin?!"

"Uh, yeah. I went to a Catholic high school and college, then I started training for priesthood, knowing the whole time that I'd have to be celibate. I figured why bother ever getting laid in the first place?"

"How the fuck have you managed to last twenty-seven years without ever having had sex? I couldn't imagine…"

"I know _you_ couldn't. Shit, you're screwing anything with two legs and a penis."

Cody loved the fact that Ted was so cool about him being gay. When Ted was 18, that's when he told Cody he was going to go through with his dream of being a Catholic priest. And that's when Cody came out to him. Yeah, it was two years after he had actually had sex with another man for the first time, but it had to happen at some point.

He had to tell him then, it was now or never, or so he felt. He had to do it to see how Ted would be around him. If his extremely religious self would suddenly turn on his best friend because of the simple fact that he preferred men to women, then, well, it was better that he knew then as opposed to having a falling out later on in their lives.

But Ted had no issue with it at all. Ok, well, he was slightly weirded out about it. For about thirty seconds. Then he realized that Cody was still Cody. He hadn't suddenly become a whole new person. If anything he just became a better person for it.

"What can I say? I like sex. Oh, shit! If you're serious about this whole sleep over thing, I gotta go check out of my hotel before I wind up getting charged for another night there."

"Oh, well, did you want me to drive you over there?"

"You don't mind?"

"Cody, you came all the way out here to surprise me at my first mass. The least I can do is drive you over to your hotel so you can check out to come spend the night with me."

"Oh, so now I'm not just spending the night at your place, I'm spending the night _with_ you?"

"Ass. You know what I mean?"

Damn. Yeah, sure, Cody may tease Ted constantly, taking everything Ted said and spinning it around to come across as something sexual, but it just seemed like Ted would never realize that what Cody said about them getting together was what he wanted to happen. One of these days he'd have to come clean, to confess his true feelings. Wait a second… Confess… That's exactly what Cody would have to do.

"We going, or not?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks again, Teddy."

"It's no problem. Come on," Ted said, dragging Cody out of the room. "Where you staying, anyway?"

"Hampton Inn," Cody answered.

"All right. We'll be there in five minutes."

And in five minutes they were indeed there. Cody headed in and, after grabbing his bags out of his room, checked himself out of it. He left the hotel and made his way over to Ted's car. He opened the back door and threw his stuff in before going back up front. "Ok, we're good." He slid into his seat and shut the door, clicking his seat belt in place. "What are you gonna go do now?"

"Let's just go hang out in the apartment. That ok with you?"

"That sounds great."

They were back at the apartment complex in the same five minutes it took them to get to the hotel, and they were once more upstairs.

Cody kicked off his shoes and headed once more to the couch. Ted sat down on the opposite end.

"So, what did you say you have to do tonight?"

"I've got another mass at 6. I'm sorry, man, you know I'd love to be able to spend all the time you have here hanging out, but—"

"It's ok. I'll go to the mass."

"Two in one day?"

"Gotta make up for lost time," Cody joked. "Plus, I get to listen to your sexy ass self for another hour, how the hell can I pass that up?"

Ted felt a blush forming on his face. "Why do you have to do that all the time?"

"What, am I embarrassing you?" Cody nudged Ted with his shoulder and a smirk graced his face. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that your accent is the sexiest thing on the planet?"

"Everyone else around here has the same accent," Ted replied, still incredibly embarrassed.

"That shouldn't matter, now should it?"

"How many guys have you told that to before?"

Cody sat back into the cushion and thought about his answer. "I, uh… Yeah, I have no clue. A lot. Guys love it overseas."

"I don't know how you can stand that. Just… Doesn't it bother you going from one guy to the next, with no _anything_ between you and whoever you decide to have sex with that night?"

"That's just how it's always been. It's not like I'm _looking_ for 'the one,' ya know? I'm still young; I just want to have some fun."

"Randy taught you well, then."

"He's helped it along, yeah. But, really, I was the one that begged him, because I needed to know what it was like. Funny thing is, the only thing he really worried about was the age thing. He never once said he didn't want to fuck me, all he said was that he could get into deep shit for it. So, is this, like, a confession?"

"It is a confession, sure, but not an official one. Which means I'm not obligated to keep my mouth shut about any of this. Of course, you're also not confessing to God, and none of your sins are getting absolved."

"That's fine by me. At the rate I'm going, I'm bound to be going to hell no matter what I do. There's no saving me. Especially since I'll be a raging homo until the day I die."

"Everyone can be saved."

Cody smiled at Ted; he always knew what to say to make him feel better. It was like a gift. No, it wasn't _like_ a gift, it _was_ a gift. "Thanks, man. Ok, then, on a better topic…"

"Yeah, that sounds good. How come you _are_ so crude around me?"

"Because you've never told me to stop. And I don't think you really care. Unless you do. And if you do, then just tell me, and I'll stop. I mean, I'll try to stop. But I like giving you a hard time about, oh, _everything_."

"It's fine."

"Good, because I'd have a hard time trying to _not_ be crude… Besides, I know you love it. You fucking love listening to me talk about my exploits. It's cool. You don't have to admit it; I just know."

"Your exploits are fairly amusing, I'll give you that."

"For being a priest, you don't seem _too_ conservative."

"You're my best friend, I can't be _super_ conservative. But I'm conservative enough."

"Do you have to pray every night before you go to bed?"

"I do a whole string of Hail Mary's and an Our Father."

"A string of Hail Mary's… You mean you have to do the whole Rosary?"

"I do."

"Even though you're here all by yourself, you still do them? You never cheat?"

"Never."

"Show me."

Ted looked confused. Cody really wanted him to show him what he does? "What?"

"Show me how you pray."

"Ok." Ted stood up, and Cody did as well. He followed Ted over to a table, where he picked up his Rosary and a second one, since he always had some spares lying around. "Here," he said, handing a blue one over to Cody. He held his white one in his hands and walked back over to the couch. "Kneel down."

"I've heard that one before."

"Cody! You ask me to show you—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok, I'm kneeling down," he said as he knelt in front of the couch.

Ted knelt beside him and told him, "I'm supposed to say a prayer for every bead on here every night. We won't do all them now, since it takes a while… Ok, do you remember the Hail Mary from your Sunday School classes?"

"No."

"All right, then, take hold of the first bead in between your thumb and pointer finger and repeat after me."

He waited for Cody to hold the necklace correctly and then began. "Hail Mary, full of grace," and paused for Cody to repeat.

"Our Lord is with thee."

And they went through the brief prayer line by line, Ted reciting it for Cody to repeat. A second and a third time, moving up the string to show Cody just a little bit of what he did each night. There was no sign from Cody, either, showing that he was annoyed or that he thought it was utterly ridiculous.

After a fifth Hail Mary, which Ted no longer had to say, Cody had caught on pretty fast, Ted said, "Ok, I think that's enough for now. If you're staying here tonight, you're welcome to join me in my evening prayers."

"Maybe I will."

"Really?"

"Maybe. So, didn't you say you have to do an Our Father, as well?"

Yeah. You want to do one of those now, as well?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember this one?"

"I think I could follow along."

Both men began to recite the Lord's Prayer, taking it slowly as the words came back to Cody. "Our Father, who art in Heaven; Hallowed be thy name; Thy kingdom done; Thy will be done; On Earth as it is in Heaven; Give us this day our daily bread; And forgive us our trespasses; As we forgive those who trespass against us; And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil."

At this point Cody fell silent as Teddy continued with the final three lines, "For thine is the Kingdom; and the power, and the glory; for ever and ever. Amen."

"Amen," Cody repeated.

"And there you have it."

Cody climbed onto the couch and sat down once more. "Has anyone ever said that that prayer is really dirty? Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven? Well, I've been done a lot of ways, but, as far as I know, it's _never_ been like it'd be in _Heaven_."

"Cody, you're so… I can't even…"

"I know," Cody answered with a smirk. "Did I ruin the moment?"

"No, you just… You made it your own."

They sat around for a while longer, watching TV, talking about whatever came to their minds, eating some lunch when they got hungry.

"When do you have to get to the church?"

"I should probably go now."

"Ok, let's go, then."

"Oh? You want to come?"

"Yeah. I think I'll just… hang out in the pews or something…"

"If you're sure."

Once they were in the church, Ted went out back to begin preparations for the evening's mass. Cody walked around for a while, looking at the posted flyers.

"Hello, can I help you?" one man asked Cody, who did, admittedly, look pretty lost.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'm just waiting for Teddy, oh, sorry, Father Ted… DiBiase."

"You know the Father? I don't recall seeing you around before. I'm Deacon Robert, by the way," he introduced, sticking his hand out.

Cody shook the offered hand and introduced himself, as well, "I'm Cody Runnels. Or Rhodes, I'll go by either… I've known Teddy, shi- shoot, since we were toddling around backstage arenas with our fathers."

"Oh, you're that man that Ted talks about watching on TV, aren't you?"

"Teddy talks about me?"

"All the time," the Deacon answered.

"I'm sorry, I just called him Teddy again. I'll never get used to calling him Father Ted."

"That's because he's not Father Ted to you. He's always been Teddy."

"True. Hey, so, what is a Deacon, anyway?" Cody asked, ever curious.

As the two of them talked, Ted walked out to the altar and spotted them, and he smiled. He couldn't help but wonder just what it was Cody was asking Deacon Robert about. He guessed Rob had seen Cody wandering around and said hello. Little did he know how chatty Cody could get. He also threw up a quick prayer to the Man Upstairs that Cody would tone down his normal crudeness a notch or four…

People started filing in for the service, a few of them coming up to speak to Ted before it started. Cody went to find a seat, this time closer to Ted. Some people recognized him, saying hello, before sitting down.

The night mass went well, with Cody hanging on, once more, to each and every one of Ted's words. Cody was amazed at how well Ted managed to keep his attention, especially since it was all talk of God and all that. He could have sworn he saw a blush on Ted's face when he told them to pull out their hymn books. Was Teddy going to lead them in song? Oh, this was priceless.

Ted began to sing, and Cody was once more taken aback. He really had a nice voice. It was pleasant to listen to, just as smooth as listening to him speak. Cody's eyes fell shut as Ted's voice resounded through the church.

People began to pack up and leave once they had communion and said their final prayers. Ted cleaned up at the altar and raised an eyebrow as he saw Cody heading in the direction of the confessional booth. Cody caught his eye and tilted his head, asking silently if Ted was going to follow.

Cody sat down in the confessional box, hoping that Ted would follow. When he heard Ted get in the box on the other side, he began to speak, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

"What are you doing in here?" Ted asked, not looking up through the gate to Cody.

"Confessing."

"All right... When was your last confession?" he asked, as that was procedure.

"When I was in 2nd grade," Cody answered.

"When you were seven years old?!" Ted replied, sounding more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, it was just before my first communion. So, I'm guessing you want to hear it all, then... Well, let's face it, you already know everything."

"Then why are you here?" Ted asked again, this time looking through the screen directly at his life long friend.

Cody returned the look, forcing himself to gaze directly into Teddy's eyes as he answered, "To tell you the one thing you _don't_ know."

"So, what is it that I don't know?"

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished talking, ok?"

"Promise."

"Ok. I know I tease you a lot about me being gay and saying things about how you want me and all that… But that's the thing, Teddy, I _do_ want you. I mean, how could I not? You're gorgeous and you're… You're like forbidden territory."

"I know," Teddy whispered.

"What?"

"I said I know."

"How…?"

"Trust me, I've known you long enough to know when you're teasing for the sheer sake of teasing and when you're being jokingly serious. Plus, look around at this, at what I do. I talk to people all the time. I've had to get to be good at reading them."

"How long have you known?"

"A long time. A really long time. I'd say since the time you came out to me."

"If you've known all this time, how come you never said anything about it?"

"What would I have said to you, Cody? I know you have a crush on me, could you please stop, since I'm going to be a priest and can't act on anything?"

"Would you act on it? If you knew you weren't going to be a priest, would you have acted on it?" Cody asked, locking his eyes with Ted and putting his hand on the screen.

"I… I don't know…"

"Yes, you do know."

"If I hadn't known at that point I was going to be a priest… I think I… Yeah, I'd like to have acted on it."

"Why didn't you, Teddy? Why couldn't you have said something back then to me?"

"I don't know… I was scared, I guess… I couldn't, I didn't want to… I don't know, Cody. But I did know I wanted to be a priest, and I just couldn't let myself get involved with anyone, much less you because then I'd never be able to go back to you. Like I told you earlier, this is my calling. I was meant to be a priest, and if I were to have gotten involved with you, I know that I wouldn't have been able to do this. Because I would be with you still, and I couldn't stand not being able to touch you ever again," Ted finished, placing his hand over Cody's on the grate.

"Let me in there."

Ted nodded and opened the front door, letting Cody out and into his side. Cody closed the door behind him and was instantly on Ted, straddling his legs as he crushed his lips down on Ted's.

It was like nothing Cody had experienced before, and he had certainly experienced a lot. This was the man he had wanted for years. And, according to what Ted just said, those feelings had been reciprocated for about the same length of time.

"We can't do this, Cody," Ted said, pulling away. "I… We can't have sex."

"Then we'll get around that," Cody replied, placing another kiss on Ted's lips. "Please, Ted, I need _something_. We don't have to go all the way, really, we don't. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want to do. But… There's nothing wrong with kissing, is there?" Cody asked, dropping another kiss on Ted's mouth. This time he slipped his tongue out and ran it over Ted's lips, begging him to part them, which he did. Cody's tongue ran over Ted's, exploring his entire mouth.

"No," Ted muttered through kisses. "Guess not."

Cody reached his hand down to feel Ted's growing hardness through his garments, moaning when he felt Ted's cock twitch in his hand.

Shocked at all these new emotions and sensations, Ted pushed Cody off of him. "That's… No, that's too much."

"I'm sorry. I'll go slower, ok?"

"I think we should stop this."

"No! We can't stop now."

"This is all too much for me, Cody…"

"Just… Please, just let me touch you some more. And tell me any time you feel uncomfortable. And if you really need to stop, if it really gets to be too much, I'll stop."

"Ok."

Cody went back in, this time letting his hand slip inside Ted's robes, undoing some buttons so he could touch Ted's chest and stomach. He let his hands run over the defined muscle that lay under the mound of clothing. "You need to stop covering up so much," Cody muttered into his ear.

"I didn't know this could feel so good."

"There's a lot you don't know." Cody brushed a nipple, and Ted gasped audibly. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Is this why they don't want you guys having sex? Because pleasure of the body corrupts the mind, or something?"

"I don't know, I just do what I'm told," Ted answered, too caught up in his feelings to even think about what Cody was asking him.

"Don't you wish you had done this before?"

"With you?"

While that wasn't exactly what Cody had meant, it worked. "Yeah, with me."

"Yes," Ted whispered.

Cody's breath hitched when Ted gave his answer. He looked into Ted's eyes and smiled. He then placed a kiss on Ted's lips again before sliding off Ted's lap, kneeling before him. "If you can't handle what I'm going to do, don't be afraid to tell me, and I'll stop, I swear."

With that, he lifted Ted's robes, moving all the fabric out of the way, and quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the dress pants he had on underneath. A pair of black briefs covered him up even further.

"You wear too many clothes."

"It's not like we're ever planning on doing this with someone," Ted answered, awaiting just whatever Cody had in store for him. 'Please, forgive me, God,' he said in silent prayer before he felt Cody's tongue on his dick.

It was as though something inside of him had been awoken. The sparks flew between them, with each trip Cody's tongue made up and down Ted's cock, it seemed like those sparks kept growing, kept getting stronger.

Ted had never felt anything like this before. He had his best friend's mouth encasing his dick in a confessional box, the same confessional box that was meant to be a telephone line direct to God. Cody's mouth was so… so hot and so wet around him. He really didn't think he could last.

"Cody…" Ted moaned, causing Cody to pull off.

Cody smirked and soon was sitting back on Ted's lap. He leaned his head forward and started licking at Ted's ear. "I bet you're wondering why I stopped." He ground his hips forward, letting his jean clad crotch rub against Ted's exposed cock. "That's why."

Ted groaned at the friction of the rough cloth against the sensitive flesh. When Cody did it again, Ted's hips, seemingly of their own accord, jerked up, trying to get some more of that feeling. Cody's mouth was back on his, and this time Ted let his tongue hesitantly explore Cody's mouth.

Their hips were working together, Cody wanting to bring as much pleasure to Ted as he could, and Ted wanting to get as much for himself as possible. Cody was tight in his jeans, the fabric holding him back. But this was for Ted. Cody had to show Ted just how good he could feel. And he knew that with the way he was feeling, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Ted was on the brink, the both of them knew it. It was so much to take in all at once, how could he _not_ be close? Cody kept his mouth clamped to Ted's when the orgasm finally ripped through Ted's body, so any cries and groans would be lost inside his mouth.

Cody pulled back, having yet to come himself (he could take care of that soon enough), and smiled down at Ted. "How was that?"

"That… It felt so good, Cody."

"Are you going to confess this? Next time you have to go to confession yourself, will you say this is one of your sins?"

"I don't know."

"It shouldn't be a sin."

"I acted on lust. That is a sin."

"That's all it is, then? Lust? It's nothing more than that?"

"Well… No, to me… But in the eyes of God? You never know."

"Do you still believe this is your calling? After all that, is this still what you think you should be doing?"

"Yes. This is what I was meant to do."

"Then what about me?"

"I'd still like you to stay at my place tonight, if that answers anything."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What's going to happen with us now?"

"Are you still going to sleep around? A man in every town?"

Cody bit his lower lip as he thought of what Ted was asking. That had been his lifestyle for _years_. But if Ted wanted to have something, _anything_ with him, then he'd change it in a heartbeat. "No."

"Even though you won't be able to see me often? Even though…"

"Ted, I'll have something with you. I'll give up sex for the rest of my life if I can just _be_ with you. That's assuming things would work out between us."

"Haha. I think maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah…"

Cody stood up and let Ted out first, who took a little time to adjust his robes before opening the door. He looked around, thankful no one else was out there. Cody soon followed.

They walked up the stairs, and they both looked out at the pews. Cody turned around and glanced up at the cross with Jesus hanging off of it. He then looked to Ted and once more out at the pews. He got in close to Ted and whispered into his ear, "One of these days, I'll have you fucking the hell out of me on that first pew as our old pal Jesus looks on."

Ted's eyes widened at Cody's words. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why? I know you want it."

"That's just it… I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you want me to sleep?" Cody asked in a quiet tone once he and Ted arrived back at Ted's place.

"You can stay on the couch," Ted answered him.

"Will things be awkward between us now?" Cody took a seat on the couch and looked up at Ted.

Ted sat down, as well, giving Cody a small smile. "I hope not. This is totally new to me, though. I don't know… I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"You just have to roll with it. You wanted it, Teddy, remember that. We both did."

There was no way he could deny that. He wanted his best friend, had wanted him for as long as he could remember… That was one of the reasons he was driven to become a priest. He needed to quell his desires, and he always had such strong desires for his younger friend. His younger male friend, at that. So what better way than to deny the body of all its wants than to become a priest?

Well, ok, that wasn't the only reason. He truly had felt as though he was called to do this, like he was hand picked to spread God's word. Ever since he was young, he enjoyed going to church, enjoyed listening to the Father give his service. This was a job that only a select few would want to have, what with the strict rules and guidelines, which would ultimately be judged by none other than the Big Man himself, God.

After a pause to gather his thoughts, Ted finally replied, "I may have wanted it, but I shouldn't have let you… do anything. I know better. This is more than just my job that we're talking about. I put my entire being on the line."

"And did God strike you down for getting your dick sucked by a dude?"

Ted ran his hands through his hair in pure frustration. "Dammit, Cody, this isn't the time to joke!"

"Woah there, bud. It's ok, man, I've yet to get sucked down into the eternal circle of hellfire and brimstone for givin' it to a guy."

"Would you, for once in your _life_, not talk about your dick and your affinity for men? Please?"

"Sorry," Cody acquiesced.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not myself right now." Ted looked at his friend and gave him a small smile. "I'm going to pray." Ted placed a hand on Cody's lap as he pushed himself up and off the couch.

"Wait, Teddy," Cody said, grabbing onto Ted's wrist. "What about… Was this only a one time thing?" He stood up, making sure to stand close, getting in Ted's personal space.

"I…"

"Will you let me kiss you again?" he whispered.

Silence. Ted knew he should back the fuck up, get himself out of this _now_ before he got himself in too deep, to the point where he could no longer crawl out. Instead he stood there, feeling Cody's breath on his face and reading the question in his eyes. Watching as those ice blue eyes fell shut as the face came closer and pressed lips to lips.

Why was it that it _felt_ so right, but was so fucking wrong? Their bodies were the perfect fit for one another, just like their personalities. What a fucker that God fella was. He put Cody and Teddy on the earth together, had them grow up together as best friends, best friends who could easily be the most perfect couple on all of His green earth, then threw a wrench into it all when He showed Teddy that his true path was with Him. It just wasn't fucking fair! His entire body wanted, no _needed_ to be with Cody, but his mind was screaming at him to STOP! Stop it all _now_! His heart was supposed to belong with God. His body was supposed to belong with God. His _soul_ was supposed to belong with God. God and Cody were not supposed to be synonymous with one another. Cody was not supposed to be greater than God. So why was he? SHIT!

Ted pulled back out of the kiss, dropping his hands to the side, the hands that had previously been inside Cody's jean pockets. "Please, Cody, give me some space. Just… Let me pray."

"For your soul?" Cody asked with a bite in his voice.

"For an answer," Ted replied. He turned away and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Cody sighed and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV where he absently stared at it, not exactly watching reruns of Planet Earth. Fuck.

Teddy held his rosary in his hand, going through bead after bead of "Hail Mary full of grace…" When he completed his string of Hail Mary's, he still had no answer, and his knees were killing him. He nearly turned to the Lord's Prayer, but that had become Cody's prayer. Ok, so that was out. He turned his head to the side, spotting his trusty Bible. Maybe a passage from his Book would help him find an answer. As long as he avoided Leviticus, right?

He wound up doing another string of Hail Mary's instead.

Cody wound up falling asleep in front of the TV after sitting there mindlessly for a couple hours. Before going to bed himself, Ted went out to the other room to get a glass of water, his mental excuse for checking on Cody. When he saw that Cody had fallen asleep, he switched off the TV and the light before heading back into his own room.

The next morning, Ted woke up, still with a guilty conscience. It's not like he did anything terrible… Except he truly did hold lust in his heart. Although, at this point, after carrying the feeling around for so long, even though it had been buried within him for so long, could it really be called _lust_? Well, it's not like loving a man was any less of a sin…

He headed out to the main room to pour himself some cereal. He noticed Cody was still sleeping. Looking down at the younger man, he couldn't help but feel that twinge of guilt as he felt arousal stirring. Cody looked so peaceful, so innocent, so sweet. How could Ted have resisted him for this long?

"I know you're staring," Cody muttered sleepily.

"Sorry…" Ted muttered, turning away to start rummaging for a bowl.

"It's ok. I know you want me."

Ted really had no idea what to say. Yeah, he really _did_ want him.

"Please don't tell me you're still feeling bad about what we did yesterday." Cody sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up to join Ted by the counter.

"Cereal?"

"Fuck, you do!"

"I… It's new to me, Cody. It's all new. Incase you forgot, this isn't supposed to be something I know at all. I'm supposed to be celibate."

"I know, I know. It just sucks, though… I've wanted you for so long, and finally got a taste…"

"I know the feeling…"

"Will there still be anything between us? I told you last night that I would stop sleeping around as long as I knew that I had you. I need to know, Teddy, do I still have you?"

"You always have me."

Cody grabbed Teddy's shoulders and spun him so they were facing one another. "Kiss me. Before you pour yourself that bowl of cereal, all I want you to do is kiss me."

"Don't do this to me."

"So, it's ok when someone else initiates it, but not you?"

"I never said that… Cody, I don't fucking know what I'm going through right now."

"Kiss me now, think about it later." Just one little kiss was all Cody was asking for. He wanted anything he could get at this point. Shit, he'd take a kiss on the cheek.

Ted closed his eyes and leaned forward, placing a kiss right on Cody's lips. His nerves were so shot, he was shaking. "Can I have my cereal now?"

"Yeah," Cody answered with a smile.

It was only about an hour later when Cody told Ted he had to get to the airport soon. Couldn't miss Raw that night, after all. Cody gave Ted another kiss before he left Ted's apartment when the cab he called arrived. "Don't forget to watch me tonight."

"I told you already, I watch for Brett."

"Dude, I know Brett is your excuse to watch my sexy ass parading around in spandex with other half naked men."

"Like Randy…" Ted muttered.

Cody's head shot up. Had he heard that right? "What did you just say?"

"I said like Randy. Half naked men like Randy that you used to fuck." This time Cody's eyes began to wander, as though Ted said something he disagreed with. "Wait, do you and Randy still…?"

"Yeah, ok, we do. We've been fucking for _years_. We're each other's go to guys when it's a lousy night at the bar."

"Guess I should have known… Cody, are you done with him, too? Because I can't give you everything that you need… And I shouldn't even be giving you this much. I want you to be happy."

"I told you I was done with that." He could do it, give up the sex with random strangers… and Randy… knowing that he had _some_ part of Teddy. He hoped. "I'll see you later, Teddy," Cody told him.

"Bye."

Cody kissed Ted a final time before leaving for the airport.

It wasn't long after Cody left before Ted found himself in his car. Where he was going, he didn't know, but he had to find a church where he wouldn't be recognized. He couldn't risk confessing his sins to someone in his own church. So what if everything was supposed to stay confidential, there's no way he could live with himself if he told another priest that he would be living with that he had some form of sexual relations with his best friend.

He drove for at least two hours before he saw a St. Thomas church in a small town. He pulled into the dirt parking lot in front and walked through the front doors. It was policy to wear the white collar, the dog collar as Cody so fondly referred to it as, but this time he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't risk someone seeing him, knowing a priest was confessing to these things.

No one would be in the confessional at this time, but he figured a priest would come out at some point. For the time being, he sat down in a pew before dropping the bar for them to kneel on. He had no idea just how long he was kneeling and praying, but eventually a Father walked in.

Ted stood as soon as he saw him. "I need to make a confession."

"Of course." The Father looked at him, observing. "You look familiar."

"Umm, I guess I just have one of those faces."

The other priest just shrugged and took them to the confessional. Ted's mind flashed to the last time he was in a confessional booth, and damn, it had been nice.

Once they were both settled, Ted began, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

"And when was your last confession?"

"Yesterday," Ted answered.

Undoubtedly, the priest was taken aback. "Yesterday? Well, you move fast." He joked. "Tell me, what are you confessing?"

"I had lust in my heart, and I acted on it. With my best friend. Cody."

It wasn't often he had confessions of lust come through his door. Someone was generally quite familiar with the words of God when they come in confessing to lust. "You weren't forced into it?"

"No, Father. He came to visit me and I had no idea he was coming. He talks non-stop about his antics, and he winds up telling me in confession…" Ted stopped instantly when he let that slip. Shit. This was not good.

"In confession?"

"I won't tell you that part, as I'm sure you can figure out what he told me, and, well… confessions are meant to be kept confidential."

"You could be stripped of your priesthood."

"That's why I came to confess."

"Did you break your vow of celibacy?"

"No. He doesn't know that I'm doing this, that I'm confessing. It would break his heart to know that I'm here. He doesn't believe that what he's doing is a sin, or that what we did together was a sin."

"I noticed you only said the lust you felt was the sin. Do you not believe that homosexuality is a sin, as well?"

"He's been my best friend since I was a kid, and told me that he was gay when he was 16. There's no way that I could think homosexuality was a sin, not when I see him and know that he's no worse off a person simply because he likes men."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, because, while I've never told anyone this before, I've wanted him for so long. I told him when I was 18 that I wanted to join the clergy, and if I were to be honest, my desire for him was one of the reasons I joined. I had to learn how to control myself. As for feeling guilty about what we did yesterday… I think I feel worse about _where_ it happened more so than what we did."

Curiosity had gotten the better of the other priest. Really, it was no secret that they enjoyed listening to other's deepest and darkest secrets. They wanted to milk it for everything it was worth. "And where did this… incident… happen, exactly?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if that's supposed to stay confidential, as well."

"No."

"Yeah…"

"Do you feel better now that you've told all this to me?"

"I think I feel worse," Ted admitted.

"Did you want me to absolve you still?"

"I don't think so."

"One of these days, you'll have to choose between God and your Cody fella."

"I can't leave the clergy. I was meant to do this. I know I was; this is my calling."

"You can't continue harbouring lustful feelings for another man. The longer you keep this going, the harder it will be for you to focus on your life as a Father."

"It was nice talking to you," Ted said, cutting the other man off before he could go on any longer about Ted having to make a choice between the two men he loved most in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night during the show, Randy cut a promo absolutely ripping into Cody. They were really starting to set up their feud, the one that would end with Cody winning the title from Randy. "What makes you so much as think you're even in my league? Because we were in a little group together? Well, The Legacy is a thing of the past, and it was a privilege you _never_ lived up to. Now you can't even defeat the second rate talent they have running around here chasing after your Intercontinental title," he said in reference to Cody's match the previous week where he lost to the current top contender for his own belt, "and you expect to beat _me_ tonight in hopes of becoming number one contender?" Randy hoisted his title up higher on his shoulder as it slipped down slightly from the slick t-shirt. "You best take a good look at this belt now, because this is the closest you will _ever_ get to it."

They didn't see each other at all before the match went down, but Cody had seen the look of intensity in Randy's eyes. He knew that look. That was the look that said "I fucking want you right now."

When they finally _did_ meet in the ring, Cody was amazed the entire place didn't erupt in a blaze from their evident sexual tension. Cody watched as Randy slowly walked down the ramp, his slick chest gleaming under the lights, his thighs… well, what was there to even _say_ about Randy's thighs apart from that they're pure perfection? Those tattooed arms looked amazing on him, and Cody didn't even _like_ tattoos. Fuck, he had to get Randy and his flawless body out of his mind. He was with Teddy now.

But the longer their match went on, the more overtly sexual the two became. The first near fall consisted of Randy lying his back on Cody's chest, while his left arm hooked a leg and his right arm slipped under Cody's neck, cupping it, and oh so lightly stroking it. "What the fuck are you doing?" Cody muttered once they were standing up again.

"Having fun."

Near fall after near fall went by, a touch here, a stroke there. One time Cody felt his hand graze over Randy's cock, which instantly reacted to his touch, as he went for the pin. Simple holds oozed with sex, mere skin on skin contact was enough to get those two going.

Finally came the RKO. Or, rather, the blocked attempt at an RKO. Cody managed to set up the Cross Rhodes and drop Randy, but his cover left nothing to the imagination as he lay flush over Randy's body, one of Randy's legs thrown awkwardly to the side, and Cody made sure to grind himself against the body beneath him. The pinning position was nothing new for Cody, he had used it on many opponents before, but he didn't have those sexual undertones with anyone. And no one else ever raised their hips up to get that extra bit of contact.

As soon as the ref's hand hit the mat that third time, Cody stood from the pin to get his hand raised in victory. He stared down at Randy, whose eyes were boring straight through him. Fuck.

Ted was in his apartment, sitting on his couch watching wrestling. His brother won his match, and he was absolutely thrilled for him. The show went on, matches and backstage segments passed. Randy came up on the screen, talking smack about Cody, and all he could think about was Cody telling him that those two had fucked before, and how Randy's words were laced with sex. It wasn't long after that that they were getting announced for the match, and he smiled without even realizing it as soon as he saw Cody the first time.

The match got underway, and Ted didn't know if it was him, now that he had this knowledge of Cody and Randy's past together, but it seemed as though every move they were making was some bizarre sex show. No, it couldn't just be him. It _couldn't_ be.

Ted captured his head in his hands as he continued to watch. Cody said that he wouldn't be doing anything with Randy anymore. It was a show, it was all for show. That's it, that's all it was. Because Cody told him that he meant the world to him, Randy had just been convenient and easy… But did he see that right? Did Cody just graze Randy's dick _intentionally_?

At the pin, Ted's mouth dropped. Jaw meet floor, floor meet jaw. Cody was… He… They practically put on a porno out there for the entire goddamn world to see. Teddy took a deep breath and said aloud, "It's just a show."

Backstage, a few minutes later, after another match, a camera was following Cody through the halls where he ran into Randy entering his locker room. "Hey, _Champ_," Cody began. "That was a great match we had out there, wasn't it?"

Randy steeled his jaw, clenching his teeth as Cody spoke and he said nothing in reply.

"Now what's that you were saying earlier? If I remember correctly it was something about me not being in your league. Isn't that what it was?"

The jaw muscle continued to twitch as Randy's eyes stared right at Cody.

"Let me try and figure that one out. Ok, so, I'm not in your league, never have been, according to you, and yet I beat you tonight to become number one contender for that nice lookin' belt of yours." Cody reached his hand out and ran his fingers down the metal surface, staring right at Randy, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue out of pure instinct. His eyes flickered briefly to the belt before going right back to Randy. "Something doesn't add up."

Randy finally breaks the silence, "Tonight was nothing but a fluke. You and I both know that when the match counts for something, you won't man up. Why don't you try back in a couple years?"

Cody paused. He knew what he was supposed to say, but all he could think of was when Randy said that to him all those years ago before they fucked for the first time.

Randy was having the same thought. He remembered telling Cody to come back to him when he was older… So he figured this was just what Cody was thinking. "You come to your senses and agree with me?" he covered.

"No, I don't think so. I look forward to kicking your ass again in a couple weeks," he finished with a smirk.

Looking at that smirk, god, Randy wanted to smack it off his face… And then kiss it better. But that would have to wait for those fucking cameras to turn the fuck off.

Once the cameras were turned off and the camera men had left, Cody and Randy stood alone in the hallway. Randy was already in Cody's personal space, but he leaned in even closer as he said, ever so bluntly, "Let's fuck."

Shit. Cody really had brought it on himself, though. All his actions out in the ring and, well, just now screamed sex. "I dunno… I'm not really up to it right now…"

"Bullshit. From the look of things, you're up for it." Randy moved in closer, dropping a hand to Cody's dick.

Cody took a step back leaving a very confused and angry looking Randy. "Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," he threw out there.

Randy glared and opened the door to his dressing room, pulling Cody in behind him and slamming the door shut. "Why the fuck not? Did Saint Theodore have some choice words for you regarding your sexual orientation?" he snipped back.

"No." Actually, Teddy was behind him 100% when it came to his sexual orientation. And maybe one of these days Teddy would be behind him literally. "But you're married. And Sam's pregnant with your second."

Quirking an eyebrow, Randy responded, "In case you forgot, I was married last week. Sam was also pregnant last month. And the month before that. And a couple of years ago she was pregnant for the first time, yet that never stopped you. So, what's stopping you now?"

"I…"

Randy captured Cody's mouth in a kiss, instantly snaking his tongue out into Cody's mouth. Cody responded to the kiss, but only briefly. He broke it off and pushed on Randy's shoulders before taking a step back himself.

"What the fuck? Did you forget that for _years_ you begged me for this? Since you were fourteen years old, Cody, we've been doing this, and never once did you object to it; not when I had girlfriends and started dating Sam, when you had your boyfriends in high school, or whatever the fuck it was… We fucked the day before my wedding, we fucked when I told you Sam was pregnant… Give me one good reason why we shouldn't fuck now, because I want you. I want to feel you inside me."

"Well, maybe it's time that I got past that… Like, you said, it's been years. Maybe it's time we _both_ moved on. Don't you ever feel bad for your family with you fucking around like this?"

"Since when did you become so concerned for my family? What's with you, Cody?"

Could he tell Randy what was actually going on? How could he possibly say "Oh, well, the real reason I don't want to sleep with you today is because I'm with Teddy. I mean, I ground against him in a confessional booth and sucked him off, but that's it. We can't do anything else, and I'll probably never get laid ever again, but I finally got Teddy, just a little bit of him, and I love him more than you'll ever know," to someone like Randy, who had seemingly never felt an ounce of love for someone other than himself in his life.

So instead he put on his smirk and kissed Randy. "Just pushing your buttons… I like getting you riled up."

Randy's hands were all over Cody, up his back, down his trunks, over his neck; anywhere and everywhere was fair game. Cody was the same way. He was touching Randy all over his torso, up his neck, finally settling on the back of his head. Their tongues clashed in a battle of dominance, and neither one would back down, only adding to the sheer sexual tension.

"Hotel. Right fucking _now_," Randy growled.

His senses didn't return to him during the frenzied drive back to the hotel. Goddamn, there was nothing like Randy's touch. They both knew each other so well; they knew how to drive each other up the fucking wall. Some parts of Cody's lust-rattled brain were screaming at him to stop. But those were very small parts of his brain, obviously, because he wasn't stopping. As Randy drove, Cody rushed to release Randy from his confines.

Randy reached down and slid the chair back another notch, giving Cody some extra room. Cody opened his mouth wide, taking Randy's dick into his mouth, straight to the back of his throat, all in one go. He suctioned his mouth in around Randy, learning every line and vein over again. After a few small draws up, Cody picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down as Randy's hips jerk up and his foot presses down on the gas.

Cody's head continued its up and down path while Randy fought to keep his eyes on the road. One of Cody's hands was resting on Randy's leg while the other had a strong hold on his hip. Randy had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right was firmly planted on Cody's head; he eased up when Cody raised his head, but he all but forced Cody's head back down onto him.

He was on the edge for the last leg of the car trip, which hadn't lasted as long as it normally would have considering the speeds at which they were traveling. Still, Cody knew exactly the right time to slow down or back off completely to keep Randy going for as long as he wanted. And Cody apparently wanted it to continue in the hotel room.

Randy hadn't even shut off the car's engine before Cody was off of him and saying, "Out of the fucking car _now_."

They didn't even bother with their bags; that only ate up their precious time.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Cody's brain screamed at him. 'What the fuck is taking you so long?' the rest of his lust crazed body was shouting.

The two of them rushed back to their room. Yeah, they still roomed together even though they were both big names, there was just something nice about staying with someone, especially when you enjoyed their company. And the sex was good. And with those two, the sex was _always_ good, beyond good, amazing, mind blowing… Intense.

It was no different that night. They locked lips once again in the elevator and once behind the closed door of their room, instantly began stripping off their clothing. Neither one cared where it landed, because all they wanted in that moment was the other.

"Still wanna feel me inside you?" Cody asked as he stepped out of the sweats he threw on before running into Randy backstage.

"Yesssss," Randy hissed, crawling up the bed until his head hit the pillows.

Cody met him up there, claiming Randy's mouth with his own. He reached to the side table and opened the drawer, pulling out the lube he knew Randy would put there.

Sitting back on the balls of his feet, Cody opened it and squirted some into his hand.

"Goddamn, hurry up. I need you _now_," Randy pleaded. He had been wanting this since their match together. The pin fall was what solidified it for him, with Cody practically _telling_ him that he wanted to fuck him.

Cody slid a single finger inside of Randy, but it's not long before Randy's saying, "Fuck that, want _you_."

Giving a nod, Cody rolled over a second time and grabbed a condom from the same drawer. He knew Randy's body, and knew that he can take it like that, so unprepared. And the tighter ring of muscle feels so good around Cody's dick. He rolled on the condom before picking up Randy's legs and hoisting them over his ever broadening shoulders.

Randy already had his eyes screwed shut, awaiting the painful entrance. He didn't scream or cry as Cody pushed forward, he simply bit on his hand. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood. He didn't care, though, knowing that the pleasure that was soon to come would be payment enough for the coppery taste of his own blood.

As the minutes went by, the pain abated and was replaced by sheer pleasure. The feel of Cody's dick inside him was always enough to get him going, since he didn't let it happen too often. But, fuck if Cody didn't feel amazing. They never lost a beat, those two.

Randy was shouting obscenities left and right, telling Cody to fuck him harder, that he felt so fucking good; anything that came to his mind he said.

Cody didn't say a whole lot. Especially after he nearly slipped. "Oh, fuuuuck, T," he began, nearly moaning out Ted's name in the heat of the moment. He instantly covered by saying, "too good, Randy, fuck, you feel too good around me. No one feels like you do."

After the sex, the pair took showers and flipped on the TV as they sat in bed together. "So, how was your visit with Saint Teddy?"

"Do you have to call him that?"

Randy smirked and continued, "What, are you saying he's not a saint?"

"Not at all…" Cody answered. He sighed, knowing at that moment that it was a bad idea to tell Teddy about his feelings. Even though Ted told him that he knew, it didn't matter. Ted _should_ be a saint. He shouldn't be… shouldn't be corrupting him like he was. "Shit!"

Randy raised his eyebrow at Cody's sudden expletive. "What's up?"

Cody's head dropped back against the wooden headboard and he let out a long, frustrated sigh. "I'm fucked, Randy…" He rolled his head in Randy's direction, looking him right in the eye. "I fucked up."

"How?"

"Everything. I told Teddy _everything_. Told him that I've had a crush on him since forever. He said that he knew."

Randy was really interested now. He didn't think Cody would ever spill the beans to Ted. "He knew?"

"Yeah…"

"And then what?"

Cody rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, not sure how much he should tell Randy. Fuck it, he always told Randy everything. "I sucked him off in the confessional."

Randy laughed. God, what kind of bullshit did Cody try to feed him? Teddy wouldn't let Cody suck him off anywhere, much less in a church confessional. "Come on, man, what _really_ happened?"

"What makes you think I wasn't telling you what really happened?"

"There's no fucking _way_ Saint Theodore would let you blow him, especially not in his precious church. Come on, tell me what happened once you told Teddy that you've wanted to fuck him since you were a teenager."

"That WAS what happened!" Cody shouted at him. "He told me that he knew, and felt the same fucking way. Then I told him to let me into his side of the confessional, and when he did, I kissed him. I kissed him and then I blew him and… Oh, it felt so good. But I fucked up… I told him that… I said I wouldn't sleep around, I told him _this morning_ that I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Why did you, then? What ever happened to just say no?"

"I DID say no!"

"Well, how come when I asked you what was with you, you didn't just tell me what happened? How come you waited until _after_ we had sex to say anything about it?"

"Fuck, I don't know… This morning when I left from Teddy's he asked if I was still messing around with you, and I told him the truth. He asked if I was done with you because he couldn't give me everything that I needed, and I told him that he was all I needed. And now here we are. Look at me! I can't even go a day without going back on my word to him!"

"He's got a point, though, doesn't he? He can't give you everything you need," Randy said, scooting closer and resting a hand on Cody's bare leg.

"I shouldn't _need_ to have my dick in someone's ass to be happy with them."

"You've been fucking around with guys since you were fourteen, I don't think it'd be that easy to change your oh so sinful ways overnight. Besides, he doesn't have to know about this."

"He doesn't? Really, Randy, you think I'm not gonna tell him about this? Do you know how much it took for him to tell me his true feelings?"

"What is there for you to say to him, Cody? Sorry, bud, but I fucked Randy last night after our match. Oh, and I'm sorry if you saw that match, too, because we were practically fucking during that."

"It's a start. Do I really have such little control over myself? Just look at Ted… If I hadn't said anything to him, he would have continued to live his celibate life, totally content with everything he had going."

"You shouldn't put everything into stock with Teddy."

"But I _want_ to. I want Teddy."

"You can't just be content in having Teddy as your best friend? You need more from him, too? What, is it true love, the man you've always been waiting for?"

"Shit, Randy, you know I've always wanted him! I don't know if it's love or what the fuck it actually is, but I can't tell you how good it feels knowing that he thinks the same way about me."

"Right, because he's been having sexual fantasies about you since you were fourteen. I'm sure that's just what it is…"

"Just because he never would have acted on them doesn't mean he doesn't have them. God, I'm such a fuck up. I just ruined Ted's life."

"And that's why you don't tell him," Randy reasoned.

"But it's not just the sex with you, it's everything. It's my telling him that I wanted him that really fucked him over. What was I _thinking_? I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. How did I ever think that saying something to him would be beneficial for either one of us? I royally fucked him over, and I just gave up sex… Maybe I should tell him to forget we ever did anything."

"Here's an idea: Teddy leaves the ministry."

"He _can't_, Randy. He already told me that he was chosen as a priest."

"You know that's bullshit. Don't tell me otherwise. Bull fuckin' shit. He expects you to give up your life for him, yet he won't give up God for you, and he supposedly cares about you? What the fuck kind of relationship can you two even have?"

"I don't know, Randy, but we can at least _try_."

"Yeah, well, you're doing a damn fine job of trying, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up, man, I _know_ I fucked everything up, there's no need to rub it in my face again and again."

"I also like how you're really trying to get away from me and my corrupting ways," Randy said as he found himself leaning against Cody's shoulder.

"Shit…" Cody sighed. He liked the feel of Randy leaning against him. Randy was the only person he ever sat with after and talked to. Randy was the only person he would snuggle up to or let snuggle up to him. Randy was the only person he would actually fall asleep with and wake up next to in the morning. After that first time when Cody instantly kicked Randy out of his bed, he had been waiting for a time when they could actually stay together, and once Cody was in OVW, moving his way up to the WWE, he knew he'd finally have that chance.

And now, Cody realized, he wouldn't have that with anyone. He couldn't just… Just give up Randy like that simply because somewhere Ted was waiting for him, because even when he _did_ get back to Ted, they couldn't do this. Sure, they could kiss and sleep in the same bed (if Ted would even agree to that), but that was it. He couldn't even be guaranteed that he'd have someone to wake up with. Cody and Randy _always_ came back to each other.

Randy sat up and wrapped an arm around Cody, pulling him in close. "You gotta figure this one out for yourself, man. I know you've always had a thing for Saint Teddy, but I don't see how this is good for either of you. Don't give me that look; I know you're thinking the same thing I am. But you'll go crazy if you have to go for God knows how long without sex, and just think of the kind of trouble Ted could get into if you two get found out. Do you want to be the one responsible for getting him kicked out of the church?"

"No. God no, I don't want him to get into shit because of me. Fuck me… Don't _even_ go there," Cody said before Randy could make any kind of comment.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I guess I have to talk to him again…"

"Because talking to him worked out so well the first time."

"Just shut up. It's not like you're any better."

"How's that?"

"Umm, well, there's the fact that you're married," Cody pointed out. "I don't understand why you got married in the first place if you were just gonna screw around behind her back?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought she might help me change my ways."

"Sam's a nice woman, you know that. You shouldn't do this to her."

"You're not exactly an innocent party in all of this."

"I get that. Trust me, I get that. But maybe it's time we both just grew the fuck up."

Not another word was spoken that night between the two men. Shit, Randy was 30 years old with one kid and another on the way, and he was still fucking around with men and women alike while his wife sat at home, loving him and caring for their children. And Cody, well, he knew he'd never get married, but how long could he keep it up? How long could he keep up this lifestyle? How much longer would it be before it wasn't even about companionship, but solely about _sex_? Had he already passed that point?

The next morning, they didn't bring up their discussion from last night. They just knew they had a lot to think about.

Cody picked up his phone and dialed in Ted's number.

"Hey, Cody," Ted answered.

"Hey. What are you doing Wednesday?" Cody asked before Ted could say anything else.

"Moving my belongings into the rectory. Why?"

"Well, I figured since we were moving east on the tour and I have Wednesday off…"

"Are you coming to visit again? Twice in one week? To what do I owe this honour?"

"Just wanted to see you again is all."

"Did you have anything you need to tell me?"

"If there is, it'll be better said face to face."

"Is it bad?"

"Did you watch the match last night?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Cody said, hanging up so Ted couldn't reply.

"Bye," Ted muttered into the dial tone. What was it Cody had to tell him? Was he hurt? Did something go wrong during the match? Was it something about Randy? God, why couldn't he have said something over the phone, relieve him of some stress?

The entire next day, Cody was thinking about what he was going to say to Ted. But even though they each had their minds on other things, Cody and Randy couldn't help but be drawn towards each other. Cody tried to fight the urge to close in on Randy when he came out to interrupt Randy's match, but he couldn't control himself. Each step only intensified the feelings between them.

Cody was soon at ringside, keeping his eyes on Randy the entire time. Randy constantly glanced over his shoulder, making eye contact each time. Behind the ref's back, Cody pulled the rope down, sending Randy to the floor, which caught the ref's attention. Unable to make any moves, they continued their stare down. And then Cody smirked as he stepped away from the prone body.

He stayed at ringside through the whole match in which Randy won, arm raised high, after an RKO on John Morrison. Cody raised an eyebrow and backed away, never taking his eyes off of Randy.

Backstage after the untelevised match, the two found themselves face to face once again. "I'm going to talk to Teddy tomorrow," Cody informed him.

"That's nice."

They both wanted it; there was no way to deny the underlying sexual tension between them. So, neither of them were at all surprised when they found themselves in the locker room, Cody spun around towards the wall, trunks pulled down just enough to expose his ass, with Randy pounding into him.

"It's never gonna end between us, is it?" Cody asked as he sat on a bench once he had his trunks pulled up. "As much as we want it to stop, we don't want to end it even more."

"Is that what you're gonna tell Teddy?"

"Shit, I don't know. I really don't know, man. I can't keep doing this with you, though, that I do know. It's so fucked up, this entire situation."

"And that's why you should have just kept on doing exactly what you were doing."

"Doesn't a life of sex with stranger after stranger, me and your wife get tiring after a while?"

"Hasn't yet. Look, you just said yourself that you don't see this ending between us, so why not tell that to Ted?"

"Because I want _something_ with him."

"But you can't have _anything_ with him!" Randy fired back. "You know something is gonna happen to fuck up what you have going on with Teddy, whatever the fuck that is."

"I don't want to fuck up his life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Cody had off and he finally had his chance to see Ted. Just like he promised, Ted had started moving his things into the rectory with the other priests. However, as soon as he saw Cody walking up from the parking lot to the church, he headed outside.

Cody had a small, sad smile on his face as he saw Ted emerging from the church. "Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hey. Long time, no see. What's going on?" Ted cut right to the chase. He knew something had to be up for Cody to come over and see him like this.

"Is anyone else around right now?"

Ted turned a wary eye to Cody. Why should it matter if someone else was around? "You're not going to… do anything… are you?"

"I had sex with Randy."

"What?"

"Monday night after the match me and Randy fucked." Cody took a breath during Ted's stunned silence and continued, "Last night, as well. Things got pretty heated between us and it just… It just happened. I felt like shit after, though."

After, now that was an interesting word. Felt like shit _after_ the sex. "Ok, so you felt bad after. How about during?"

"What?" Cody asked, not expecting that from Ted.

"I asked how you felt _during_ the sex. Not after, not before, but during."

"It was great, I'm not gonna lie to you. But I almost said your name," Cody told him as his voice dropped to a whisper.

Ted grabbed hold of Cody's shoulder and walked him away from the church where one of his colleagues could potentially hear what was being discussed, and these were strictly private matters. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Damn, Teddy, I'm so fucking _confused_, and I'm so sorry."

"God forgives you."

Cody was slightly taken aback by the comment. _God_ forgives him? Why would Teddy jump straight to God? "Good for Him. But what about _you_?"

"Look around, Cody; it's my job to forgive."

"No, I'm not asking if Father Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. can forgive me, I'm asking if you, Teddy, can forgive me."

"Forgive you for sleeping with someone who can actually give you everything you want and need? I can," Ted answered him. He was completely honest in his answer, as well. He did forgive Cody, because, really, what had Cody done wrong? Wasn't he the strange one, after all? He was willingly denying his body of its wants and needs to fulfill his duties to God, the Big Man in the Sky, a being who may or may not actually exist.

"But I told you that same morning that I was done…"

"People do worse things. Besides, the more I look at us, and I've been thinking about it a lot these past couple days, the more I know that nothing can happen between us. We both know it. I can't risk my livelihood for something that's not a guarantee. Look, Cody, I told you last time that I really did want you, but I don't want to be just another notch on your belt."

"Shit, Teddy, you could never be just another meaningless, nameless fuck. You're not just another conquest."

"But you have to know where I'm coming from, right?"

"Oh, I do. And I can't help but think about what would happen to you if someone found out what happened. Then I know that it was my fault because I was a fucking dumbass who couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"No, don't say that. You're not the type to keep your feelings bottled up inside you, especially strong ones, at least, if you feel it anything like I do, they're strong feelings."

"Shit, Ted, you just said that we had to stop this, and now you're telling me that you have these feelings for me; I don't know what I'm supposed to do here."

"Something's gonna give. How would you feel if I told you that I went to confession the day you left?"

"You mean you wound up going after all?"

"Don't you see, Cody, this is how it'll end up every. Single. Time. I'll run to confession, you'll run to Randy. I think we should recognize that what happened was a one time thing."

"But you said you wanted—"

"I _do_. Which is _why_ it can't ever happen again." Ted had already decided. He had had time to think about what they did together, and knew that at this point in time, having just been ordained, he couldn't test the waters. He wanted to say fuck the rules, fuck the priesthood, fuck God, all so he could fuck Cody, but he knew that he'd never be able to. He'd never be able to live with himself and the guilt that he had betrayed his word to God. He had known that eventually he would have to decide between God and Cody. Of course, with Cody away, it made the choosing God thing a hell of a lot easier. But God it had to be.

"Why can't it happen again? You told me that you were ok with this, that you wouldn't object to doing things again just days ago."

"I wouldn't, and therein lies the problem. You know that I care about you more than anyone else in this world; I hope you know that."

"But even then—"

"Even then I can't give up my life. What would I do, Cody? I'd be an excommunicated priest who got kicked out of the clergy because I was in a relationship with another man. Then what would I do? I couldn't continue living here, not where people's views are so conservative. I'm not trained in anything else; I've dedicated my life to this. This," Ted said, gesturing around to his surroundings, ending by pointing directly at the rectory and church, "is my life."

"I'll never be able to get past what we did two days ago. Won't be forgetting that moment any time soon, considering I've wanted that to happen for _years_."

"And I don't want you to. I don't want to forget, either. I want to take that memory with me everywhere I go, so I know just what I lost."

"Knowing what you lost still isn't enough to make you want this to happen between us?"

Ted dropped his gaze to the ground, kicking a rock with his shoe. He glanced back up, a sad, somber look on his face, as he looks into Cody's eyes. Leaning forward, Ted places a kiss on Cody's unexpecting lips. It was just a light touch, but it conveyed a lot. When he pulled back, he couldn't fight it, and he pulled Cody into a hug. With his mouth right next to Cody's ear, he whispered, "I love you."

Cody could say nothing in reply. He honestly had no idea what to do. He didn't know if he just lost his best friend for good or if, maybe, they could still have a real more than friendship, but certainly not just sex relationship further down the road.

"Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me this easily," Ted said as he pulled apart from the hug. "I expect you to keep on being yourself, ok?"

"Ok." He placed his hands on Ted's shoulders and found himself leaning in towards Ted's ear as he whispered, "You don't know how bad I wanna sin with you right now."

"Good to know you haven't lost that Cody Runnels sense of tact."

"Never."

"Just like you'll never lose me. Got that?"

Cody gave Ted a small smile and replied, "Got it."

With that, Ted turned back towards the rectory and began his walk to his new home. He heard footsteps following to catch up to him and when he turned to the side he was face to face with Cody once again. "Yeah?"

"Just thought I'd ask if my best friend would like some help moving. I am the IC champ, ya know, I think I can help with some of that heavy lifting."

Ted gave him a true, bright smile. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Plus you still have to get my couch. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You don't ever have sex on it. Unless it's with me," Ted threw out there.

"Got it. Never have sex on the couch."

"And I'm tellin' ya, if you come to me confessing that you _did_ have sex on the couch, there will be no forgiveness thrown your way."

"Yes, Father," Cody replied, bumping into Ted's shoulder as they continued their walk, a sense of understanding between the pair that now was just not the right time for _them_, but each had a glimmer of hope that perhaps someday, they would have their chance.


End file.
